metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Exodus
thumb|300px|Exodus – Logo Exodus aus der Bay Area, Kalifornien, USA, sind die eigentlichen Erfinder des Thrash Metal, durch ihre Demos ab 1982, allerdings konnte Metallica früher etwas veröffentlichen, nachdem sie Kirk Hammett abgeworben hatten. Exodus legendäres Debütalbum kam erst 1985 heraus, die Platten danach waren bereits nicht mehr so hart. Nach Auflösung und Dro.genkonusm begann einmal ab 1996 Exodus Teil-2 und ab 2004 Exodus Teil-3. Heute ist das quasi die Nebenband von Gary Holt neben Slayer. Verschwägerte Bands: Metallica, Testament, Slayer : → Siehe auch Megadeth, Destruction, Kreator Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: (Es ist wieder einiges gesperrt worden.) *'Bonded by Blood' – (audio) - Titeltrack und Opener vom Debütalbum *'Lesson in Violence' – (audio) - ein weiterer Kulthit *'The Toxic Waltz' – (audio) - vom dritten Album - sorry, aber der Gesang ist Scheiße. *Blood In, Blood Out – (video, 4:00) - von 2014 - na ja, nicht gerade toll Live-Mitschnitte: *Exodus – (4:34 min) - von 1985 - so war das damals Geschichte von Exodus Exodus wurde bereits 1981 gegründet ... 1983 war das Lineup Gary Holt (), Rick Hunolt (), Paul Baloff (), Tom Hunting () und Rob McKillop (). Bereits Anfang 1984 wurde das gewaltige Bonded by Blood aufgenommen, aber die Plattenfirmen hatten immer noch zu viel Angst vor hartem Sound ... 1985 wurde das Debütalbum endlich veröffentlicht ... 1986 wurde Paul Baloff gefeuert, weil er ständig betrunken war und Steve Souza () stieg ein. Er kam von Legacy, den späteren Testament. Ende 1987 kam das zweite Album Pleasures of the Flesh, es war nicht mehr so hart, frisch und krass. Nach dem fünften Album (gähn) 1992 waren alle dicht und Exodus löste sich auf. ... Die Alben von Exodus Exodus haben seit 1985 zehn Alben gemacht. Das Debüt war der Hammer, die nächsten zwei sind auch noch ordentliche Thrash-Alben. Zuletzt kam 2014 Blood in, Blood out heraus. *1985 – Bonded by Blood – 1. Album - dies ging in die Thrash Metal-Geschichte ein. *1987 – Pleasures of the Flesh – 2. Album *1988 – Fabulous Disaster – 3. Album *... [ 6 x Album ] ... *2014 – Blood in, Blood out – 10. Album 1. Album – Bonded by Blood thumb|250px|Bonded by Blood Als im April 1985 Bonded by Blood (WP) kam, gab es außer Slayer und Metallica immer noch nicht so viel. *Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 40:56 min – 25. April 1985 bei Torrid Records. Hell Awaits war düsterer, aber Bonded by Blood war schneller nach vorne, mehr Punk im Thrash und ein wahnsinns Gitarrensound. : 01 – Bonded by Blood – 3:48 – 02 – Exodus – 4:09 – 03 – And Then There Were None – 4:44 – super 04 – A Lesson in Violence – 3:49 – ziemlich stark 05 – Metal Command – 4:16 – auch stark 06 – Piranha – 3:50 – super 07 – No Love – 5:11 – 08 – Deliver Us to Evil – 7:11 – super 09 – Strike of the Beast – 3:56 – hammer 2. Album – Pleasures of the Flesh thumb|250px|Pleasures of the FleshDas zweite Exodus-Album Pleasures of the Flesh (WP) wurde ... 1987 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Thrash Metal – 10 / 14 Tracks, 46:15 / ... min – 07. Oktober 1987 bei Combat Records Pleasures of the Flesh ... 3. Album – Fabulous Disaster Das dritte Exodus-Album Fabulous Disaster (WP) wurde zwischen September und Oktober 1988 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember? heraus. *Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 50:47 min – Dezember? 1988 in Europa bei Music for Nations und am 30. Januar 1989 in den USA bei Combat Records Fabulous Disaster ... Leute bei Exodus Die Band war voller Druggies, deshalb gab es viele Wechsel und schon zwei Auflösungen. Gary Holt – Gitarre, 1981 - 1992, 1996 - 1998, 2001 bis heute, aber seit 2011 ist er zweiter Gitarrist bei Slayer, für den tragischerweise verstorbenen Jeff Hanneman. Rick Hunolt – Gitarre, 1983 - 1990, 1996 - 1998, 2001 - 2005 Tom Hunting – Schlagzeug (1981 - 1989, 1993 - 2005, 2007 bis heute) Jack Gibson – Bass (1996 - 1998, 2001 bis heute) Sänger Paul Baloff – ( - 2002) - 1983? - 1986, 1996 - 1998 Steve Souza – 1987 - 1992, 2002 - 2005, seit 2014 Rob Dukes – 2005 - 2014 Sonstige Kirk Hammett – Gitarre (1981 - 1983, wurde der Nachfolger von Metallica in den Anfangstagen für den durchgeknallten Dave Mustaine. Lee Altus – Gitarre (2005 bis heute) Rob McKillop – Bass (1983 - 1990) John Tempesta – Schlagzeug (1989 - 1993) - zwischendurch, als Tom Hunting krank war. Paul Bostaph – Schlagzeug (2005 - 2007) - von 1992 - 2002 und wieder seit 2013 ist er bei Slayer. Weblinks *Homepage – ganz unten geht es erst los *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Bibel (mit ID 173) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Exodus ! *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören en:Exodus Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Album 2014